


So He Takes From Her

by Guacameowle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacameowle/pseuds/Guacameowle
Summary: Though Jumin Han recognizes he's asked his lover to be greedy with him, he can't help but think he is the one taking too much.





	

It was late when he stepped through their shared bedroom, the only light illuminating the room the moon from the floor to ceiling windows. He could see her in bed, lost to sleep at this late hour, his precious Elizabeth 3rd curled up at her hip fast asleep. 

His hushed footsteps brushed through the carpet as he made his way to the window, careful not to wake her. Raising his hand to his necktie, he tugged the knot to loosen it and pulled the ends free of his collar to drop it to the floor, quick to unbutton a few top buttons of his shirt. He took a deep slow breath, the first one he could remember taking today, memories of the day heavy on his shoulders.

With a sigh he neared the curtains to close them, mentally chiding her for leaving them open. Didn’t she know light disrupts the REM cycle? He made a mental note to remind her come morning. 

As his hand elevated to grasp the curtain his eyes turned to fully gaze upon her one last time for the evening before he extinguished the light. She was bathed in moonlight, navy blue silk sheets curled around her body in an enticing manner, one smooth leg bent and protruding from beneath the sheets. A naked breast uncovered, nipple pebbled from the cool air. She was beautiful. 

Curtain forgotten, his hand dropped back to his side. He wasn’t sure how long he stood and stared. Merely watching her slow deep breathing was a comfort to him. 

He was always taking from her. He had told her she could be greedy with him, but he was beginning to think he was the greedy one… always taking what wasn’t his to take.

He took her beauty. Had marked it as his own. Made the world know it was his. Adorned it how he saw fit.

Somehow he was at her bedside, gazing down upon her. Elizabeth 3rd awoke with a chirp, sensing him near. The feline rose on her limbs, languidly stretching and yawning. Carefully stepping over her mistress, Elizabeth 3rd hopped to the floor to casually rub against his ankles in greeting, giving him a soft meow before nimbly prancing out of the room. His eyes followed the beautiful creature as she left him to his devices before he reverted his gaze back to the second beautiful creature laying in his bed.

Long hair flowing across his pillows, her face relaxed in sleep, arms raised to rest on the pillow beneath her head. In the hand closest to her lay a cellphone loosely held. 

He took her time. Had her adhere to his schedule to fit his needs. Though he was never late for engagements between the both of them there was a lack of… spontaneity. Had her up late hours into the night waiting for him.  
He carefully extracted the phone, her fingers lax once their burden was relieved, and placed it quietly on the nightstand. 

Watching her, staring at various naked portions of her body peeking from the sheets, he feels his arousal grow. He’s bought copious outfits and sleeping garments for her, yet she insisted on sleeping naked. He’s never brought himself to truly complain though as the feel of her soft warm naked body against his every night is one of his truest pleasures…his greatest achievement.

Carefully so as not to yet wake her, he sits atop the bed at her side. The steady rise and fall of her chest doesn’t waver. Eyes on her face he lowers his face to her breast. He smells her sweet scent, a lingering waft of perfume he obtained for her when he was long absent.

He flicks his nose gently against her nipple watching as it puckers at the attention. He lets his warm breath exhale across her breast to see gooseflesh spread. His eyes wander to her face as she tosses her head to the side, her body aware of the actions he’s bestowing upon it.

With an intentional slowness that he knows would drive her mad if she were aware of his motions, he slides the tip of his tongue from the underside of her breast to circle the pronounced nipple. Once, twice, three times…until she finally mewls in her sleep, fingers curling into tiny fists.

He’s intent on waking her with his ministrations now. 

Cupping her sex through the silk sheets his lithe fingers are quick to find her bundle of nerves and strokes her. 

Her body is quick to respond to him, it always is, and he prides himself with the fact. Soft moans permeate the air around him, her hips begin to softly rock against his fingers as he continues to strum her body.

With his free hand he cups her naked breast as he sweeps his tongue across the flesh to take her into his mouth, never once stopping the circular motions of his fingers below. 

A delicious moan erupts from her as she tosses her head to the side again and suddenly a hand Is in his hair firmly holding his head in place as his tongue circles her nipple and sucks her into his mouth. Her hips are eagerly swaying with the motion of his fingers on her sex. 

He looks at her as he continues to engulf her breast. Her eyes are glowing with lust, a lust likely mirrored in his own gaze. The hand in his hair tightens as he stokes her more firmly, hips rising from the bed to meet him, her free hand gripping the pillow beneath her. 

He doesn’t stop until he feels her wetness soak through the sheets. His mouth and fingers leave her abruptly as he sits up to look down upon her again. Her breast coated in his saliva, nipple puckered from the wetness and chill. 

She whines at the loss of his touch as he rises from the bed, eyes never leaving her. She continues to rock her hips despite no longer having his touch. 

His eyes command her to maintain contact with his as he slowly removes his clothing, one item after the other falling to the floor at his feet. As his erect member is released she bites her lower lip, hand clenching the pillow tighter.

Slowly, torturously, he slides the silken sheets from her body until the full glory of her form is revealed to him. Had it been lighter out, he was certain he’d see the flush of her skin. The gooseflesh peppering her body. The glisten of the wetness between her thighs.

With slow precision he moves to lean over her, his hands coaxing her thighs open for him. It was easy to cradle himself in her body, she was always so willing. Greedy. Like him.

She clung to him at the first brush of his arousal along hers, eyes rolling back, lashes fluttering shut. She was warm, slick, and hot against his flesh. He rolled his hips into her, earning a moan from her lips as the head of his cock slid between her folds and brushed against her clitoris. 

He took her sighs, her moans, and her cries of pleasure. Reveled in the fact that it was only he who brought her to these peaks. 

It was easy to slide into her. She was always so inviting. Her slick heat clutching him bringing a moan to his own lips.

He took her body. Paid homage to it often. Coaxed it alive with his hands. Molded her to fit him.

His hands brushed across her sides to cup her face. Her eyes opened to watch him above her as he steadily pumped his hips into her. 

His lips met hers in a kiss. Tongues embracing one another.

He took her breath. Left her gasping, either for air or for him he wasn’t certain.

Her hands ghosted across his body, his shoulders, arms, back, and rear. Fingers flexing and kneading the flesh beneath them as she lost herself to him.

He took her passion. Once again making something of hers his own. Making certain it was for him and him alone.

He long ago took her innocence. Should she ever leave him she could give it to no other. It would forever remain his.

Sweat began to coat their bodies, flesh gliding as they struggled to find their high within one another.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as her body flexed around him tightly. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, desperate to be closer.

He spurred his hips into a faster rhythm bringing forth more cries of pleasure from her. Her limbs wound tightly around him, hands cradling his head to her neck as her legs pressed against him to coax him deeper. 

He took her essence. The qualities of who she was shaping him into a new man. A man he hoped was worthy of her.

Groans of pleasure grew louder, both his and hers. He was fixated on resisting the satisfaction of his own body until she had had hers. If he continued to take from her, at least he could give her this.

Soft whimpers of his name floated to his ears, a melody he would never grow tired of. 

With a sharp gasp, nails raking down his back, her body released for him. Inner walls pulsing holding him.

He took her pleasure. Her pleasure his own in every way.

A few more thrusts of his hips into her quivering body and he spent himself inside of her, stilling himself as he floated back to the present. 

He felt himself go lax in her arms, her fingertips brushing over him sending shivers rippling down his body, his spent cock twitching within her. 

Though loathe to separate from her, he made to go to her side. Her arms and legs gripped him hindering his movement.

“Stay.”

One simple word. A plea.

He stayed, relaxed in their mutual embrace. 

He took her strength. Finding the will to continue with his work because of her.

As his breathing steadied, he placed feather-light kisses along her throat. Tiny hums of approval at his patronage to her body flitted over him.

He took her compassion.

“I love you, Jumin Han.” Words whispered in his ear.

He took her love. 

Though she claimed to give it willingly, he still insisted that he took. Unwilling to share it with another.

Arms gripped her body tighter to him in what he hoped expressed his sentiment. Another kiss to her neck.

She sighed in contentment, gently brushing her fingers through his hair as sleep called to him.

He would continue to take from her. 

He always would.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever written! I'd love any feedback. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
